Blinded By Fate
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: What if Emmett had Stayed behind to protect Bella when Edward left. R/R Rated M for later chapters. Em/B Ed/R A/J
1. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this Plot. Everything else belongs to Stephene Meyers.

A/N: OK, so this takes place after Edward leaves Bella. Ever wonder what would happen if Emmett had stayed? If so keep reading

BPOV

"_It would be like I never existed" _

Those words felt like a thousand daggers stabbing into her heart. How could he say it would be like he never existed? She knew that would not be true everything reminded her of him. She sat down at her computer and began printing out the pictures that she had taken earlier in the day. She picked one up of her and Edward at Charlie's house they looked so happy. She never blamed Jasper for what had happened how could she? It could have happened to anyone right? No only she would get a paper cut in a house full of vampires, which was just her luck. She folded the picture in half to where it was now just her in the picture and placed it in her album that Renee had gotten for her birthday. She put the album away and looked at the clock it was already one in the morning she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it through the school day but, she knew would have to. She turned the lamp off by the side of her bed and took a deep breath and laid on her bed.

Most of the night was spent tossing and turning so when she awoke the next morning it was no wonder why she felt like she had gotten no sleep. She rolled over to see what time it was seven o'clock which meant she had exactly thirty minutes to take a shower and get some breakfast. As she was getting her clothes ready for her shower she noticed that there was someone in a big shinny jeep in her driveway. "Emmett?" she thought to herself. "No it couldn't be Edward said that they had ALL left so why would Emmett be here?" she thought again as she took another look out the window. It was definitely Emmett but why was he here, and what did he want, so if Emmett was still here that only meant one thing Edward was still here too. She rushed to get her things and took a quick shower, and headed downstairs she grabbed a granola bar and went outside to Emmett standing next to his jeep.

"Emmett what are you doing here I-I thought you left?" Bella asked shocked to see Emmett standing there in her driveway.

"Well, about that see I kind of stayed behind to make sure that you were ok." He told her as he picked her up in a bear hug.

"Ok, so if you are here then Edward is here right and what about Rose where is Rose?" Bella said trying to catch her breath Emmett had amazing strength so she was always out of breath when he hugged her.

"No Edward is well , I am not sure and Rose well she is somewhere in Canada by now." He saw her eyes fall instantly when he told her that Edward was gone. He did understand how he could just leave her like that. Yes he was trying to protect her but from Jas come on it was an accident and no one blamed Jas or Bella for what happened. "Oh." was all that she could say. So if Edward was not coming back then why was Emmett here?

"I'm sorry Bella I know you want him to come back but he just thinks this is what's best for you." It killed him to see her hurt like this. He loved her as a sister and wanted to protect her, he had never felt this kind of pull towards another person all he wanted to was pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. "It's not your fault, I still don't get why you stayed." She was trying so hard to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew that Edward was not coming back, but seeing Emmett brought her some hope. "Bella it's like I said before I wanted to make sure you were ok, and also I know how much you mean to him and I would really hate to see you get into any trouble." Emmett said while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Uh- thanks I think." Bella gave him a puzzled look and shook her head.

"So, would you like a ride to school Miss. Swan?" Emmett asked holding his hand out to her.

"Sure I guess." she said taking his hand. She never really noticed how big his hands were till she placed hers into his. He walked her to the other side of the jeep.

"God this thing is huge, how am I suppose to get inside?" she said looking at the massive jeep.

"What? It's not that big?" Emmet flashed his famous smile

"Ya, maybe to you it's not but seriously do you really think that my short legs could get in that monster?" God he had a killer smile. Stop it Bella this is Emmett you can't be thinking about him like that?

"Here how about I give you a lift and then those short legs of yours won't have to do any of the work." He said picking her up and placing her into the truck. "Emmett Jesus you could warn me first before you go all caveman." she said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Bells couldn't resist." he says holding his hands up and laughing.

"Just drive please." Bella says as she glares at him. Ok was I just flirting with Emmett my big brother? No he's Edward's brother my Edward. God what is going on here?

"You know you're kind of cute when you are mad." Emmett says to Bella. Ok did I just say she was cute? Oh this can not be happening. I am not suppose to think of my brother's girlfriend like this. This can't be good at all.

"Uh-thanks now can we just get to school now?" Bella smiles at Emmett. This man is going to be the death of me I just know it.

ok so what do you guys think? should I continue. Let me know leave a review if I get three reviews I will post the next chapter


	2. The favor

Disclaimer: Yup still own nothing and that is all.

A/N: Ok this chapter is all Emmett's point of view. Now we get to know why he stayed behind.

EMPOV

I was halfway to Canada with Rose when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered

"Hey Em it's me Edward I need you to do me a favor." Edward asked

"Ya, sure what is it bro?" He would do just about anything for Edward

"I want you to keep an eye on Bella for me." Edward asked in a pleading tone.

"So, you really are going through this whole plan aren't you?" Emmett couldn't understand why Edward would just leave Bella like that. Ya so what she almost got killed by a family of vampires but he knew it would happen.

"Emmett I have to it's the only way that Bella can live a safe and happy life."

"Why are you doing this you know this is only going to hurt her more once she finds out that you never left?" Emmett tries to talk Edward out of this insane idea but he knew it was useless cause once Edward made up his mind that was how it was going to be.

"Emmett I can't have what happen the other night happen again."

"Edward you know that was just a fluke it could've happened to anyone and YOU know that." There was no use Edward was dead set on leaving Forks and he wanted me of all people to baby sit Bella what was he thinking?

"Emmett so will you or will you not do this favor I ask of you. You are the only person I know that Bella can trust and that I trust."

"Fine, but what about Rose?" I knew that Rose would never go for this seeing as that Bella is not one of her favorite people, when Edward told her that he was going to break up with Bella I swear I heard her sing a song of Hallelujah.

"Ahh, yeah Rose I forgot that she is not Bella's biggest fan. I don't know just tell her that you have to go chase Victoria." I had forgotten about Rose I knew if she had any clue of what Emmett was about to do she would flip.

"I'll figure something out, so when do you want me to go to Forks?" I'll deal with Rose later I know she will be pissed but this is Bella we are talking about and I felt compelled to protect her.

"As soon as you can I want you to take her to school in the morning and don't let her know that I sent you." If Bella ever found out that I sent Emmett to watch over her she would be pissed.

"Sure thing bro." Emmett told him

"Thanks I owe you one." Edward said ending their conversation

"Emmett who was that?" Rose asked sweetly

"Edward." I tried to be as casual about this as I could.

"Edward what did he want?" Rose asked curious as to why Edward would call him

"He wants me to go back to Forks to keep and eye on Bella to make sure that she does not get hurt." I had to tell her the truth, hell I can't lie to her that would just make things ten times worse.

"I hope you told him no." Rose said with her hand on her hip.

"I tried babe I really did but you know that once he has his mind made up there is no use in trying to change it." I saw the rage starting to build in Rose's eyes one of two things was going to happen. The first she would slap me and the second she would just rip my ass.

"Emmett Dale McCarty have you lost your fucking mind! What the hell is this obsession with this human first Edward now you. I refuse to let you get sucked into her world like Edward did. The smartest thing he ever did was leave her and now he wants you to baby sit her, and you are going to do it?" At this point she was seething with anger I think I could even see her blood boil if that was possible.

"Rose, she is like a sister to me and Edward is my brother and I have to protect her seeing as Victoria is still out there." I can't believe that I wasn't putting up a fight. Normally I would go jab for jab with Rose but this time it was different.

"Fine whatever you know what? If you go along with this plan of Edward's then I am done. I will not have any part of this farce. I am sick of if what does she have that is so damned special?" Rose told me as she took off her ring and threw it at me.

"Rose, come on you are over reacting a bit aren't you, you know what I don't care anymore I told Edward I would do it so I am, and if you have a problem with it then maybe you are right we should just end it now. I know you don't like her and frankly I am not even sure why because she is one of the nicest people in this world. She could've told the entire town about us but she didn't and she never would. She has been nothing but nice to you and all you have been is complete and total bitch to her." Wow I can't believe I just said that it was true and I was tired of it and Bella is going to be part of this family one day and if Rose can't take it then she can go to hell.

"Oh my God, I get it I think I finally get it. This isn't about Edward at all you're in love with her." What did she just say? Did she just say that I was in love with Bella?

"Oh, come on Rose that is insane Bella is like a sister to me why would you ever think that?"

"Emmett you just defended her like you used to defend me that is how I know." Rose was right I was in love with Bella

"You know what Rose I am going to go back to Forks and keep my end of the deal and as far as you are concerned you can go wherever you damn well please as long as it is not with me it's over Rose." I never thought in a million years I would ever leave Rose but she finally showed me her true colors.

"If that's what you want, go play house with the human see if I care I hope you two are very happy." with that being said she was gone no sign of Rose.

I ran as fast as I could back to Forks and got my jeep and headed to Bella's house.

Well there ya have it people. Hope you enjoyed I promise next chapter will be better.


	3. This has got to be a dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks everyone who favorite or put this story on alert and left a review it really means a lot and makes me want to write more.

BPOV

As we pulled into the parking lot everyone began to stare at Emmett's jeep. I still do not know why Emmett is still here. I know he said that he wanted to make sure I was ok, but something told me that there was more to it than that. "Well were here." Emmett said as he pulled into one of the empty parking stalls. As I grabbed the door I felt his cool hand against mine and I felt this electric shock go through my body. This was not good there was no way that I was having these feelings for Emmett.

"Let me get that for you no need for you getting yourself hurt." Emmett chuckled as he flashed his million dollar smile that made her heart melt.

"Ha ha you are so not funny." I said as I moved his hand and before I could open the door there he was with the door open waiting for me to get out.

"Calm down and just let me help you out of the jeep god woman you are stubborn."

Emmett helped me out of the jeep and I felt it again that surge of electricity that I had felt when he touched my hand.

"Uhmm….you can put me down now I think I can handle it from here."

I said feeling a bit light headed I wasn't sure if it was the fact that he had a tight hold on me or the fact I found it hard to breathe around him. "Oh sorry." He said as he put me back on the ground. He now had me pinned up against the jeep his face so close I could smell his breath it was sweet smelling I started to lean closer to him our mouths a mere inches apart. Oh crap I can't believe I am thinking this I want to kiss Emmett never in my life have I wanted to kiss someone so badly. No can't do that this is Edward's brother the whole being of my existence. I quickly gathered my thoughts and broke our embrace.

"So shall we?" I asked breaking the space that was between us.

"Ya, so what class do you have first?" I took my schedule out of my back pocket and looked at it.

"Biology it looks like." I said showing him the paper.

"Well mind if I walk you to class?" He said holding out his hand like a gentleman.

"Sure." I grabbed his hand and he took his other arm and placed it on my shoulder. There is was that feeling again but this time it was a feeling of safety I could get lost in his embrace, Oh God what is happening here?

"This is ok right?" God he was so sweet. "Yeah, I think this is more than alright." Oh shit I did not just say that out loud. "Good." He smiled and pulled me closer to him as we continued to walk towards the classroom.

"Well here we are." He said pulling me closer to him. Why did he have this effect on me?

"So, see you at lunch?" I asked looking at the ground, I knew that if I looked in his eyes I would kiss him and that would be a very bad idea.

"Not so fast Miss. Swan." He said as he cupped my chin and pulled my face closer to his.

"There is something that I have been wanting to do all morning." Before I could say anything I felt his cool lips crash into mine, this has got to be a dream Emmett is kissing me and I am kissing him. This kiss was like no other it was sweet and gentle but so full of passion. I decided now would be a good time to break the kiss before it got out of hand.

"Wow." Were the only coherent words I could form.

"Till lunch my dear." He whispered into my each his cool breath sent chills down my spine and then he kissed my cheek.

"Lunch it is." I told him as I walked into the classroom. I was so taken aback by the kiss that I did not see Mike Newton standing there and I crashed right into him sending my books flying across the room.

"Sorry Mike I didn't see you there." I said trying to pick up my books.

"S'okay so I see not all the Cullens have left." Mike said in his usual condescending tone anytime a Cullen was around God he could be such an ass.

"Well actually Emmett is a McCarty so to answer your question the Cullens are gone." That should shut him up.

"Oh, my fault then I just thought he was a Cullen like the rest of them." He said handing me the last of the books that had fallen to the floor.

"I guess you thought wrong now if you'll excuse me I am going to take my seat now." I said as I walked to the table where Angela was sitting she was my lab partner. I liked Angela she never had a bad thing to say about people she was just a really sweet girl.

"Hey Bella." Angela said as I took my seat next to her.

"So you and Emmett huh?" Ok not Angela too I know she was not one to gossip so why would she want to know if Emmett and I were a couple. I don't know what we are all I know is that we shared one amazing kiss that I can not get out of my head.

"Emmett, no we're just friends." I shook my head and opened my book and tried to read the next chapters that Mr. Varner had assigned.

"Ok, well if you want to talk I am good listener." I nodded and proceeded to go back to the assignment. When my phone began to vibrate I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it.

_"I can't stop thinking about you." EM_

I read the text from Emmett so this kiss did have the same effect on him? I know this is wrong but I can't help what I feel.

_"I can't stop thinking about you either." B_

I know not the most creative thing to text back but I did know what to say everything was moving so fast. First Edward leaves me and now I think I am falling in love with his brother Emmett this is so messed then the bell rang she couldn't wait to see Emmett. As she walked to her locker there he was standing there looking like a Greek God.

"Hey." Was all I could say as I opened my locker.

"Hey beautiful." Emmett whispered in my ear as he lightly kissed the back of my neck.

"Emmett we're at school." I reminded him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Emmett smiled. "So I was wondering how about we ditch the rest of our classes and hang out I do believe we have some talking to do." Emmett said as he placed his hand against my cheek.

"I-I don't know." God I wanted anything more than to blow the rest of the day off and spend it with him.

"Come on Bells who needs high school?" Emmett flashed that knee weakening smile who could resist that smile and those dimples.

"Well I for one do but seeing as I don't think I am going to win this argument then fine I would love to spend the day with you." I said as I shut my locker and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good I knew you'd see it my way so shall we?" Emmett said extending his hand out.

I grabbed his hand and off we were to where I wasn't sure but it didn't matter as long as I was with him.

Ok there you have it I will have chapter four posted when I get three more reviews.

Chapter four will be Emmett's point of view


	4. Road trip

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews again guys. I know it seems like it is moving fast but that is all about to change with the next few chapters.

EMPOV

As we were ridding in my Jeep my thoughts kept drifting towards the most amazing kiss I had ever had in my entire existence. It was the most mind blowing dick hardening kiss I had ever had thank god we were at school or I don't know what would've happened. I could smell her hair blowing in the wind it smelled like strawberries and lilacs which was making my dick even harder now. _Shit shit calm down ok think about something else old people having sex. _Ok that seemed to do the trick for now damn it I should not be having these thoughts about Bella my brother's girlfriend. Good one Emmett your brother asks you a simple favor to watch over his girlfriend and all you can think about is fucking her Damn it my dick was getting hard again _old people having sex, football, girls in bikinis damn it no, no stop it damn it Emmett control yourself. _Emmett was mentally chastising himself for thinking the thoughts he was thinking about Bella. Thankfully they were almost to the house he wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. I kept taking quick glances towards Bella wondering what she was thinking. Was she thinking about Edward or was she thinking about me?

"Hey you ok Bells?" I had to ask it was driving me nut and also maybe this would kept my mind from wandering.

"Huh?" Was all she could say her voice was thick.

"I was asking if you were ok." Of course she wasn't ok her so called boyfriend my brother leaves her for her own good and leaves me in charge of her safety.

"I'm fine Emmett." Bella said looking at him with tears in her eyes. Ok well if this is her ok then she must have been miserable earlier.

"Bella come on please talk to me." I pleaded with her I wanted….no I had to know what was going on in her mind, I resisted the urge to place my hand on her shoulder.

"Em it's nothing ok." She turned her head back towards the window. I hated how she would shut people out. I had finally had enough of her not wanting to talk to me so I decided to pull the jeep over and find out what was wrong because it was apparent to me that this had nothing to with Edward but with me.

"Jesus Emmett what the Hell!" Bella yelled as the car came to a jolting stop.

" Damn it Bella will you talk to me." I said as I got out of the car and opened the passenger door. I tried to keep my voice down but it still came out as a yell.

"Emmett please don't do this." her eyes were firmly planted on the ground. "Bella, look I am sorry if I scared you, but there is something wrong and I just want to know what it is."

I said as I lifted her face towards mine.

"Emmett please don't I-I mean I will tell you just not now." I saw the tears in her eyes and all I wanted was to make her pain go away. Stupid brother of mine broke her and left me to fix her damn him.

"Bella I-I'm sorry about earlier when I kissed you I just thought that you wanted to kiss me too." There I said it I was tired of dancing around this.

"Emmett, that's the problem I wanted you to kiss me." What ok did I just hear right? Did she just say she wanted to kiss me?

"You did?" I asked brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes, I did, and I know it was wrong and a mistake I mean for god sakes Edward just left town and now I'm making out with his brother some person I am." I felt her jump back when I touched her. How could she think this was a mistake to be honest this has got to be the best thing that had ever happened.

"Bella I didn't think it was a mistake I am sorry if that is what you thought. Don't beat yourself up for kissing me Edward wanted you to move on." I really hope that made some kind of sense cause to me it just sounded like a bunch of babble. "You don't think what we are doing is wrong?" She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"There is nothing wrong with two people being attracted to each other. We can not control our feelings." That was all I could come up with. I wanted to tell her that I was in love with her and if we were not on the side of the road in the middle of winter I would take he in my arms and make love with her right now.

"Ok, so what does this mean?" She point to the space that was between us.

"Well it means that you are freezing and that we should get back to the house, and that we will take this slow." I said as I leaned over and kissed her on her cold lips.

"I think I can do that." she said as I helped her back into the jeep.

I know this was short but next chapter will be better I promise. once again sorry for the long wait in updating been having some issues on the home front.


End file.
